footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Aston Villa (2019-20)
| next = }} Arsenal v Aston Villa was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Sunday 22 September 2019. Unai Emery praised Arsenal's "amazing" team spirit but admits his side have to improve defensively after twice coming from behind to beat Aston Villa in a pulsating encounter at Emirates Stadium. Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang's stunning free-kick with six minutes remaining completed an unlikely turnaround for the Gunners, who had Ainsley Maitland-Niles sent off in the first half and were still trailing going into the final 10 minutes. "The team spirit was amazing, we need to continue working and improving things," said the Arsenal boss. "Aston Villa is a good team and an organised team. After this I hope we can improve and be strong. Together with the supporters we will be strong for the matches and hopefully improve. "It is our challenge to improve defensively. They didn't have a lot of chances to score." John McGinn flicked home Anwar El Ghazi's cross to put Villa ahead in the first half before Maitland-Niles was shown a second yellow card for a rash challenge on Neil Taylor four minutes before the break. Arsenal levelled early in the second period thanks to Nicolas Pepe's first goal for the club from the penalty spot only for Wesley to restore Villa's lead from Jack Grealish's low cross less than two minutes later. But in a thrilling conclusion, substitute Calum Chambers' close-range finish brought the Gunners level on 81 minutes before Aubameyang's late strike secured their third Premier League win of the season to lift Emery's side back into the top four. The result was harsh on Villa, who impressed for long periods but paid the price for dropping far too deep in the closing stages and inviting Arsenal pressure. A fourth defeat from six league games means they remain in the bottom three. After opting for a mix of youth and experience for Thursday's Europa League win at Eintracht Frankfurt, Emery recalled the bulk of his senior stars for the meeting with Villa. That meant the Spaniard went with the same back four that lost a two-goal lead at Watford last weekend, and another shaky performance here means they have still not kept a clean sheet in the league since the opening day of the season, conceding 10 goals in five games. The defensive problems ultimately did not cost them the result against Villa, but Emery cannot rely on his attacking players to bail out his team all the time if they are to make a sustained challenge for the top four. A lack of urgency and desire to close the Villa players down led to the opening goal, with El Ghazi given plenty of time to cross for McGinn, who found himself completely unmarked after ghosting ahead of Matteo Guendouzi. Guendouzi summed up Arsenal's performance, he was often sloppy in possession and his failure to track McGinn led to the first goal, but he led by example in the closing stages with a series of driving runs into the penalty area. One of those runs resulted in a sloppy tackle from Bjorn Engels, allowing Pepe to equalise from the spot early in the second half. After Arsenal went behind again Guendouzi drew a fine save from Tom Heaton, who pushed his low drive from the edge of the box on to the post. With Villa seemingly unable to get out of their final third, Arsenal's pressure finally told. A mistake by Tyone Mings allowed Chambers, brought on in response to Maitland-Niles' dismissal, to stab a looping effort beyond Heaton. Then, after Aubameyang was brought down just outside the area, the Gabon striker curled beyond an unmoved Heaton to send the Emirates crowd, who were frustrated for much of the afternoon, into raptures. Emery also defended midfielder Granit Xhaka, who was jeered by some sections of the home support when he was substituted after 72 minutes. "My opinion is we need our supporters and we need our supporters helping each player," added the Gunners boss. "Today I changed him because he played 90 minutes on Thursday. I preferred a fresh player. But for me he is a very important player for us. "He has a big commitment here. I am sure he is going to achieve the best things. We are professional. He is an experienced player. "He knows sometimes we are criticised. We need to be mature and continue working. I am going to support him. He's a good player." While Arsenal went into the game with concerns about their defence, Aston Villa had worries about their attack after failing to score in each of their last two matches. They looked much more potent here, but were left to rue defensive mistakes that led to all three Arsenal goals. "I am bitterly disappointed," said Villa boss Dean Smith. "We lost our structure for periods in the second half. First half we were on the front foot and looked solid. It is always going to be a tough game but we will never get a better chance to win." Anwar El Ghazi and Trezeguet, playing either side of striker Wesley, found plenty of space on the flanks, with Arsenal full-backs Maitland-Niles and Saed Kolasinac regularly exposed. Egypt international winger Trezeguet, back in the side after a one-match ban, set up McGinn for an early effort on target while it was El Ghazi's delivery from the other flank that led the opening goal. After Pepe's penalty brought Arsenal level, Villa showed great spirit to immediately go up the other end to re-take the lead thanks to some fine work by Grealish down the left and a smart finish by Wesley, his second goal for Villa since joining from Club Brugge in the summer. With Arsenal pushing forward, Villa nearly caught them on the counter when Trezeguet was played in the right-hand side of the area, but he could only fire straight at Leno. Four minutes later, Smith replaced Trezeguet with the more defensively minded Ahmed El Mohamady in an attempt to shore things up, but that only served to invite Arsenal pressure. Mings, whose form this season saw him called up to the England squad, was punished for a poor header on the edge of his six yard box for Chambers' equaliser. His defensive partner Engels, whose foul also led to Arsenal's penalty, then hacked down Aubameyang right on the edge of the penalty area, with the Gunners forward converting the free-kick to put the home side in front for the first time in the game. Villa had a penalty claim turned down by Jonathan Moss in the 89th minute when substitute Conor Hourihane's shot hit the arm of Sokratis, with a VAR check backing the referee's decision. "The game became too open with them at 10 men," added Smith. "We lost our fearlessness but for some reason we retracted second half and put us under pressure. We scored again and had a good five minute spell but retracted again. "The players lost a bit of belief and that is what disappointed me the most." Match Details Pépé Chambers Aubameyang |goals2 = McGinn Wesley |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 60,331 |referee = Jonathan Moss }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Match Stats Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Arsenal !width=70|Aston Villa |- !scope=row|Goals scored |3||2 |- !scope=row|Total shots |20||14 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |6||9 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |58%||42% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |9||4 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |13||15 See also *2019-20 Premier League: Match day 6 External links * Match report at BBC.co.uk * Match report at Premier League.com Category:2019-20 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Aston Villa F.C. matches Category:2019–20 Premier League Matches